gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Run and Jump
Run and Jump'' is a modern adventure platformer, made exclusively for Nintendo 3DS. It was developed by [[GameProStudios|'''GameProStudios]] and was released on Nintendo 3DS in Turn 39. Story Dr. Dash has ran out of money for his evil plans so he enters his robot, Speed Devil in a race. When John McFast enters the race, who is the best racer alive. So Dr. Dash breaks the tracks into flying pieces because his Speed Devil can fly, but John is a Great Jumper. Gameplay Each level of '''''Run and Jump, is made up of flying pieces that you jump on to get to the finish line(end of level) There are checkpoints in the form of stands with water, so it's like a breakpoint to get a drink. John's jump is very fluent, like Simon in Super CastleVania 4, but his traction is a mix of Mega Man and Mario in their first games. There are 3 enemies that appear in every level, Cobots (a flying robot bird), Racebots (robots that jump around) and turrets that shoot at you. The game has a One Hit health system. You can jump on grounded enemies only, flying ones are impregnable without an invincibility power up. Power Ups JetPack: A timed power up that grants invincibility and allows flying Iron Shoes:Halves jump but removes ice physics lasts till end of level or death. Gold feather:A double jump that lasts till death. Game Modes * Run and Jump features 2 different game modes: Single Player and Online Mode. (Online mode includes Race and Challenge Mode) * Race mode is a basic race to the finish with 3 power ups not available in vanilla single player mode. * Challenges Mode Challenges mode is 1 player through randomly generated and infinite levels to see who can last the longest, this mode has leaderboards. Multiplayer Run and Jump also has multiplayer (Race Mode and Challenges); both game modes can be contested in online. Soundtrack The soundtrack of Run and Jump features dynamically, and varies between gradually tense rock or orchestral music in the final boss battle, to the normal level music, consisting of orchestral woodwind and piano music that is aimed to be relaxing and peaceful. Reception Upon release, Run And Jump was met with mixed to average reviews. Critics agreed that the game is no doubt fun, but it was criticized for the control scheme and the simplicity of the story. It fared better with consumers, holding a user rating of 7.5/10 on Metacritic. IGN “Run And Jump 3DS is a neat little debut from GameProStudios. While it certainly isn't going to win any game of the year awards, what it does succeed in is providing a fun experience for the player. The plot is paper-thin, but the game isn't trying to tell a complicated story, it's trying to be fun, and it is on a lot of levels. There's a racing mode that you can do multiplayer in, the platforming is fun and unique, and it manages to give you an experience that never really gets old throughout. The game doesn't go on too long, and that makes you want to replay it. Plus, you unlock a harder difficulty, and I have to say, it actually is worth playing back through just for the added challenge. Of course the game's graphics could be better, there's some glitches, the control scheme could be a little better, and the story tends to fall to the backburner, but none of that really matters in the end. This game is fun, and I imagine that's all it was set out to be." OVERALL SCORE: 6.5/10 GAMESPOT "Run And Jump is the type of game that if you pick up and play for an hour a day, it'll virtually never get old. However, if you sit down and beat it in one or two sittings, then it's the type of game that you can see why it's $5. It's fun, but it doesn't have the longevity to keep it around for long. You'll most likely pop it in a couple times, beat it, then let it collect dust. It's not amazing, but during the time that you do play and beat it, you'll have quite a bit of fun. The gameplay's solid, but the story is not, and neither are the graphics. Still, this is a video game, isn't it? So the gameplay has more of a swing, and for that, I recommend you pick this one up just for the fun." OVERALL SCORE: 5.0/10 GAMETRAILERS ''"Fun and fun, but also a casual-pleaser, Run And Jump is the debut from GameProStudios. While it's a neat little game that is -fun-, it's not the strongest debut. One could argue this is the safer route to play your first release, it's also used as a measurment of where a company can go. Can GameProStudios deliver a full-fledged game? That remains to be seen. But this? This is fun, and I do like it. Simplicity reigns in casual land, and sometimes, simplicity is best. I've enjoyed this game for the duration it took to beat it, and even a second time through with the added difficulty mode. The racing multiplayer is unnecessary, but the main game is certainly fun, and I'd advise picking it up." ''OVERALL SCORE: 6.0/10 Category:Games